Tears on the Court
by Triston
Summary: There was someone who even the Generation of Miracles respected as a player, person, and to some a sweetheart. Some respected her, some had feelings for her; but on a certain day gearing towards graduation their red string of fate was cut. She was separated from the group, slowly drifting away in her own sorrow she forgot about them. That is, until the inter-high tournament.
1. Pink-Haired Thief?

Slower and slower; the boys adrenaline pumped as he drove down the court. The peculiar peach hair flying to the side as sweat trickled down his neck. What could he be doing? He wasn't tall enough to dunk, although he could touch rim – _barely_. Passing the free throw line he lobbed the ball up making it in the basket, seconds after the buzzer could be heard along with screaming fans in the audience. Teammates crowded the star player and lifted him up, finally the boy's face could be seen, he had rather feminine features if one was to take a closer look than most. Eventually his teammates had been forced to put him down and they walked over to the half court where the other distraught team had been standing. Most of the players had been obscurely eying the young boy who scored the winning goal, some of them had a burning hate in their eyes. In gratitude for the game they had played both teams bowed, one savoring the taste of victory as the other seemed overwrought with grief of their sudden loss.

"Yo! Naoaki can you come here for a second?" Said a perky girl that was moments ago sitting on the bench, who could she of been talking to?

Well the question was answered soon enough as the peach-haired boy slowly jogged up towards her, the brunette forced him to sit down as she checked over his body. He didn't know what was going on! Is what he wished he could say, turns out she was checking his body for any stress. Naoaki's body was oddly fragile, unlike most men who had thick skin, along with callous bones. As the girl gave a few nods she sighed and looked him in the eye, she seemed worried for some odd reason! But after a moment that worried look turned into a toothy grin, "Oh come on don't do that to me! You made me think something was wrong Shizume!" The next moment both Naoaki and Shizume busted out in giggles. Although that had been cut short when someone poked Naoaki on the shoulder, it had been a player on the other team they had just played against.

Naoaki stood up, although he wasn't much taller when he stood up, "Uhm, is there anything I can do to help you sir?" The air seemed kind of awkward, but after a moment this lavender-haired giant put his hand on the top of Naoaki's head. "Hey what are you doin-?!"

"I knew it was you, no one else plays like that..." In the opposite hand he was holding a bag of chips, the realization had hit moments later that he knew this man. Enormous over there had been apart of a certain school, it actually turned out to be his old rival junior high school. This man had indeed been Murasakibara Atsushi, the center from the Generation of Miracles; a group of people who had been too good for their own good. Although right as Naoaki was about to respond to the man he had been pulled away and into a nearby hallway so they could talk privately it seemed.

"What were you thinking?! Atsu, that wasn't funny just randomly pulling me into a hallway? And why are you eating food right after you just played a game, that isn't good for you!" Sighing slowly the man placed his face in his own palm shaking his head left and right.

"Eh? You want to scold me when you are faking!" It didn't sound like he was angry, more like when a child was irritated and he tried to change the subject. "Why are you playing basketball in the inter-high when you are a girl?"

The only respond the giant man got was the gulping sound the surprised person made, "W-Why would you care about something like that? Y-You didn't have a problem when I did it in junior high!" The shaky voice of the supposed female seemed like she was now on the defensive, all that could be seen was her fumbling around with her words, trying to find the right excuse.

"You are a girl, you could get hurt. You aren't as strong as any of us! You should just stick to the side lines and eat sweet snacks and watch us play." Even though he had just gotten beat by this girl, Murasakibara wasn't enraged, he wasn't saddened either. The only reason for that was because this girl had the power that rivaled the generation of miracles, because he respected this person. Although this didn't stop him thinking that she should not of even been on the court, what if she had gotten hurt?! What if he had hurt her? He couldn't face the rest of the Teiko team if he had.

The so-called female bit her lip as she looked away from the gentle giant, she didn't know what made her feel worse: the fact she had to see Atsu, or the fact that she was being told to give up the game she loved. Looking up to the boy she felt like she wanted to slap him – _even though she couldn't reach_. "W-Well... I b-beat you so I think I am in the-the right place! So don't tell me what to do Baka-Atsu!" Retorted the female as the anger began to well up inside her, she just wanted to scream at the innocent humongousaur! Turning around with the furious attitude of someone who had just been technical'd she began to walk away.

But then she had been enveloped by two large arms from behind, "I just don't want you to get hurt." Those words had been engraved in her mind as her jaw dropped from normal, to the ground. But within seconds she had been able to regain what little of her was not entirely torn from wanting to stay in his arms, or wanting to rip away from them. After a moment the blushing giant turned Naoaki and looked her in the eye, "But listen. I am not the one you should be worried about. Watch out for Aomine-chin, he was pissed after you skipped out on the game and never showed your face to us again." After a moment he sighed and looked the girl back in the eye, smiling he leaned down and blew in her ear as he talked, "I am warning you because, I am the only one you will be able to share your snacks with. Got it?"

Gulping as her face matched the hair color of a certain uptight emperor she knew, she stood there wide-eyed as the giant let her go and began to walk away down the hall, seriously where could he of been going?! After something like that he should of at least stayed and talked more about what she had missed while her disappearance was apparent, but no she guessed everyone would just forget that it ever happened, right? Well, how wrong she had been to think like that.

**A/N: Guys this is my first fanfiction, never have I dared tried to write one but I suddenly got the feeling to do so. This chapter is a tad short I know, I plan to make better ones eventually so forgive me! I am not really that busy at the moment, but if anyone likes this please tell me! I'd love to hear from every single one of you!**


	2. The Old 'Me'

After the display with his old friend – or her old friend she decided to meet back up with her teammates back in the locker room. Sighing, she had already changed into her sweats and out of her game uniform. "I can't believe he found me so easily... Then again with hair like this, I suppose it isn't too hard to find me.." Her voice sounded much more feminine at the moment, like there was no base at all compared to when she forcefully added base to her voice earlier. She figured there would be little to no surprises that night, that was until she got a text from a certain Mr. Possessive.

Right before she was about to enter the room that her teammates were in she felt her phone starting to vibrate. She sighed wondering what it could be pulling out her phone, but her eyes flickered open when she saw the name.

"Akashi Seijuro..."

After a huff sigh she stuffed the phone in her pocket not even bothering to look at the text, however there had been a light velvet hue upon her. But after she gathered her thoughts and emotions she opened the door, "Hey gu-!..." Within seconds she was already stunned with how many cheers she had received. She didn't realize what was actually going on, it hadn't hit her that she just won her team the right to compete in the inter-high.

After everything quieted down she sighed and began to rummage a hand through her peachy locks. A tall male – _not a giant like Murasakibara but nevertheless tall_ – approached her. He had white hair, and amber eyes and white hair, he was the captain of the team, his name was Saizono. "H-Hey Sai-Kun, h-how's it going?"

"Whaddya mean how is it going? Duh, dumb ass you just won that game for us! How did you make that amazing steal?" The enthusiasm in his voice showed how pumped he was, happily Saizono Hiji listened for the answer, as if wondering if what she had done was humanly possible.

"I-It was nothing, seriously!"

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter. Hey guys, let's go get some food!" Everyone's interest peaked it seemed, slowly he picked up his bag and began to walk past Naoaki.

After the team had passed Nao, all of them seemingly giving him a fist bump or words of encouragement Nao began to follow. That was before she got the second text, from our dear emperor. Her hand slid into the crevasse that was her pocket and without looking at the name decided to open up the text.

The first text read:

_My dear, it's been a while. I am as everyone else, mad at what you did. However I am going to forgive you this one, that is if you respond and tell me where you are right this instant. Atsushi told me you just one to get into the inter-high so you better answer._

After a moment she sighed running her hand up and down her face deciding to read the second one as well.

The second text read:

_You ignored my warning, I asked Atsushi where you were when he talked to you earlier. I am on my way as we speak, see you soon._

Her eyes went wide and she looked to the others and bowed, "S-Sorry I can't go with you guys now! J-Just tell me where you go and I promise to meet up with you guys later, okay? I promise!" After that she began to run the other way from the group, where could she of been going?!

Running through different corridors, going through doors, and other places she had finally found out where she wanted to go. She stood outside the dome where the tournament had been held, sighing and sitting down on the steps Nao pulled out her phone and began to type her reply to Akashi.

_'Listen it was an accident! I promise it wasn't because I ignored you or anything! I just didn't see the text, my phone was dead and yeah. Anyways.. I don't want to see you Akashi-kun, why do you think I didn't finish the game? So can you just leave me alone, I know I might have to play you eventually since I doubt you didn't make it into the inter-high but I am not ready. I could only talk to Atsu because he is so mellow and wasn't mad! But you might throw your scissors at me and stuff!'_

With a sigh of relief hoping you had stopped his efforts after pressing the send button your mouths opened wide as you heard a beep. It sounded like a beep that would come from a phone, and it so happened to be from right behind her. Nao hadn't seen a shadow due to the clouds covering the moonlight, but she knew who it was. Naoaki knew it was your scarlet emperor.

"Hmm? What's this, a little birdy is lying to me, I see a full charge on the bird's phone." After that her face enveloped in a deeper hue of crimson, there had been arms around her waist! She was filling light breathes against her ears, it was causing her skin to crawl from the ticklish air. Short breaths of her own coming out as her body heated up, she found herself pushing up against him, up against her enemy. "Oh? The birdy likes me?" He chuckled before tightening her grip, but instead of breathing on her, now he was licking and nibbling on her ear.

She tried to hold back the moans by biting her lip but she could barely handle it, a moan here and there escaped. But the moment it did Akashi bit down hard on her neck and began to suck on it. Shaking she yelped, "W-What are you doing?" There was no response, he kept on biting and after a moment stopped pulling his lips from her neck.

"Showing to everyone you belong to me."

Within seconds she pulled away and looked up to him, "Hold on, you've gotten taller! We used to be about the same height, I am an inch or two smaller than you now!" She began to laugh and then Akashi flicked her forehead soon after an annoyed click of the tongue.

"Whatever. I will forgive this insolence one time. Do not make me angry again you buffoon."

Ah.. Again?

_Flashback_

"Yo Aominechhi! Why don't you pass the ball!" Yelled the yellow-haired copier, he was obviously not pleased with this warm-up. He sighed and walked over to the bench, Teiko Junior High was about to have a game against a different school. They had heard rumors about some ace player they had recently received so a few people on the team were interested. However most of them couldn't care less, they were going to play and win, others claimed to not even like basketball! But nevertheless they had not a clue that this person was already on the court. This was their first year of playing this new school so not a single person knew who this ace could be, apparently he was a prodigy.

All of the first stringers were sitting on the bench, or finishing warm up. A certain peach-haired wonder was also on the other side, this was going to be a good game, but a stressful game. Everyone had told this boy that their fate resided on his shoulder, way to go. Put more pressure than he needs on his back, it was so much he thought he might even crack! A smile crept up on his face as he approached the court , he knew this would be a tough game but the shivers up and down his body told him he was going to have fun.

"Everyone line up!"

Within seconds everyone was lined up, Naoak was in the middle of his four other teammates as he stared at the other team. 'So their team is made up of a giant, a pretty boy, glasses, Mr. Scowls(Aomine), and a red-head. This is a very colorful team.' They all bowed, and it went all as planned it seemed like they lost the jump ball. And the other team scored first, but every time Naoaki's teammate went in for a lay-up, a three, or really any kind of shot it was swatted down by a beanstalk!

"That's enough... If I don't make a shot here and now this will be bad, but I can't get the ball this tan guy keeps stealing.." He then rushed down court hoping to out run this guy but it was no use, he could not get away from him no matter what he tried. This guy seems determined to piss him off!

Around the half-way through with the first quarter Naoaki managed to get the ball, but the guy was relentless, Naoaki had an idea, a crossover!

With seconds to spare he was at the three pointer, and he turned right then flipping his dribbling hand for a spin to go left. The guy was no amused and replied with, "Pfft, you are their ace? I didn't know at first but I heard their ace was also a power forward. I am so disappoint-" He realized what was going on and try to follow the boy and then fell down right on top of him, the ball was loose and rolled off to the side.

There was a scene in front of everyone, Daiki Aomine on top of the other team's ace. But no one knew why Aomine's face was a velvet red as his hand laid on the other boy's chest. The truth was Aomine knew, knew the secret that this boy was not actually a guy. This boy was a girl, and the girl's face was so red she was about to scream! Biting her lip she pushed him off and a personal foul was called, she got two free throws, making both of them. However the smug look on Aomine never went away, he knew her secret.

After that Nao was more or less shut out, Aomine was more soft knowing now that she was well, a she. But never stopped being tough, now and then she made a few shots but at half-time it left the teams at 41-28. They were being demolished, and the team's morale was down, there was almost no way they could come back.

Nao decided that she wanted to get a breath of fresh air so she went outside, the moment she opened the door it hit someone. Looking on the other side it was a player, but not only that the captain of the only team. Nao bowed quickly asking for forgiveness, however the red-headed player just stared at her and said, "Better not make me angry again.." Nodding a bit as the boy walked off in the opposite direction leaving Nao to just stare at his back, soon enough she sighed and closed the door heading to the outside of the stadium

_End Flashback_

"Anyways I was just coming by to say hello, heard your next match is against Tou, good luck. I can't wait to see you going against Aomine." After a moment Akashi smiled devilishly as if he was plotting something, and next thing Nao knew he was walking away.

"Good riddance..."

Nao was trying to find her team, she had left too soon to understand where they were going to eat. She sighed as she walked down the street, it was late at night but she passed a basketball court, it seemed to be used for street ball. She looked over and who did she see? Someone she love- Or, er hated. Aomine Daiki. She couldn't help herself she dropped her bags and went inside, dashing for the ball the moment he tried to shoot gracefully stole the ball right from his hands. Griping she looked to him and bit her lip hoping he'd remember her.

"Eh? You bastard what the hell do you think you are doing? Give me my ball back you asshole."

"You have changed a bit Dai..." Nao sighed and then shot a three, the arc high and it bounced of the rim, it began to roll around, then it swished in.

"Eh? Dai? Who said you could call me that. And aren't you on that team, what is it called, uhm Roujaken? We play you in the next round, why not duke it out one-on-one."

"That's exactly what I wanted." Replied Nao as if she already knew what was going to happen, biting her lip he said, "Half-court."

Seemingly nodding with agreement Aomine Daiki smiled with a dubious grin and dashed forward hoping as if he would outrun his opponent. Bad news though, Nao was faster. Ever since their game in middle school which he likely didn't remember her from she had trained, she ran, she did all she could to get faster. Not only that, she improved elements: ball control, form, speed, and most of all stealing. The moment Aomine dashed Nao did as well and with the elegance of a swan stole the ball right from his hands.

Running back to the three-point line she turned and put the ball up, going in with a nothing but net. Daiki looked back in amazement, he was surprised. He couldn't believe someone stole the ball from him like they were better than him, "The only one that can beat me.. Is me."

_Flashback_

Returning back to the court Naoaki's team was getting the ball first, she sighed and got back in she seriously had not joy being here, in fact she wouldn't mind if she wasn't. But then she realized, if she kept thinking like that she was never going to win, but they were prodigies how would the win? Thoughts were going through her head a million miles a second an instinct just took over. She stopped thinking and just went for it, going back in with a blast she dashed past Aomine and went to the goal.

"H-Hey girl-... Hey how are you so fast all of a sudden!" Biting his lip he tried to run after her but she was already gone and the ball was passed right when she got to the three. Now being near the paint, there was no reason to even go to her, he decided to leave it to their giant. Aomine figured Murasakibara could handle a little girl, and he had made it clear to the other five that this ace of theirs was indeed a girl.

"Ahhh! You won't stop me you friggin' giant!" Dashing with her left foot ball in her right hand as he reached the free throw line. She jumped and then lobbed it up, it was true, she went straight for a floater! She wasn't going to let any freaking giant get the better of her and that win! Biting her lip watching as the lavender-haired male jumped trying to block the shot, literally inches away from touching it went over his hand and straight into the basket.

"Yeah! We are only eleven points behind!" On the bench, people in the crowd, and even people on the court were screaming with joy. They couldn't believe it, how did a little person such as him shoot over such a big guy! This was their war cry, they were going to come back!

After a moment a blue-haired kid went straight to the baseline, what could he be doing? He had to pass it in! 'Wait when did he get in! just noticed him, there is no way he has been here the whole time, has he?' Nao bit his lip and got right in front of Aomine, the pass was obviously going for him, but he couldn't really make it in time. Right as a high-speed pass was rolling his way Nao's hand got right in its path. Stepping into the steal he tried to take it but when it reached him the impact caused it to hit his chest and bounce straight up.

Looking up in the sky he knew there was no way he would reach that, he'd just have to wait for someone to get it and steal. But the only other guy that was around at the moment was the Daiki kid! Nao still had to return the favor for what he had done to her, she had to shove it right down his throat, the nerve of a kid touching a girl's chest like that, she was infuriated with him. Sighing slowly, he was focusing and waiting for his chance, he knew it was time.

"Time to show this 'Generation of Miracles' they can be beaten!"

_Flashback End_

Aomine didn't know what was going on, in a few short minutes this runt had shut him out. The score was easily 20-0 at the minimum, "H-How did I just now find out about you? You are a monster, like me, no, like us. You are easily comparable to all of us, all of the Generation of Miracles. How have you kept yourself hidden?" The smile widened as he had found a rival, finally someone to go against. Yet again the man drove forward trying to out maneuver him this time, he was going to at least score one point!

The moment he did Nao reacted within an instant rushing forward and staying in front of him, not letting him step a foot near the inside. He was going to stay on the outside, that is if Nao had anything to say about it. However this was street ball, and in street ball you needed strength not just speed, and even though Nao had speed. Her one downfall was that she had little to no strength, that was something she had to face being a girl.

However Aomine Daiki was just pushing her back by driving in backwards, at this rate he'd make it to the paint easily! Biting his lip Aomine threw the ball up at the free throw line as a lay-up and it went in. But as he did it tripped him up, and he fell over onto the other person. His eyes went wide as he realized something, this was someone he knew. The ball was over in the distance rolling off as his hand laid flat on the other boy's chest.

"W-Wait a minute your-"

_Flashback_

The scored had been raised, however due to the steals that this boy was making it caused the other team to be hindered. Although it was not enough, the buzzer sounded and the score was 74-70. She couldn't believe it, Nao just stood their shocked that this had happened, that they could of possible lost, it wasn't possible no! She would not believe it.

"Line up!"

As Nao reached the line anger filled in her heart, not only that but despair. She had played so hard against such tough opponents and it still happened. She couldn't believe that after all that they ended up losing by only four points. If the team hadn't messed up in the beginning then maybe, just maybe they would be in overtime right about now. No maybe the could of won! She didn't know, her head was filled with so many thoughts. After they got to the line and bowed, they all turned and the one with the most agony in the eyes was Nao as to be expected.

Turning around hoping to just get out of here someone grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her back. "What is it that you wan-!" After that she got quiet real quick, it seemed to be the captain of Teiko and the person she hit with the door. Curiously looking him up and down trying to figure out what the heck he'd want with her.

"Good job. You are strong, but girls shouldn't play basketball. You will just get yourself hurt." He said with a commanding booming voice and let the girl go turning around and starting to walk to his teammates. However, by no means was this finished.

"Y-You don't know what the heck you are talking about! Next time on this court! I promise you, I will win!" After a moment ended Akashi turned around and smiled looking back to the girl, she held promise.

"Oh? I will look forward to the next time we play for real, when Teiko goes against this school. If you ever feel like playing a small game come to Teiko, I will beat you any time you'd like." The smug look on his face just pissed of Naoaki to no end! Biting her lip and looking back to Akashi with a smile, another smug one like his.

"Oh so afraid of loosing to a girl you have to claim you will win? Cheap talk for a cheap person, I can't wait to beat you. Akashi-kun."

_Flashback End_

"N-Nao.. It's you."

Silent filled the air for a moment as the girl on the ground's hair pin came out causing all the folded up peach hair to flow onto the ground. After a moment she sniffled and didn't know what came over her, she hugged Aomine's neck as tight as she she could and didn't let go.

"Y-Yeah.. It's me... I-I'm back."

**A/N: Kay so guys I thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. I was going to wait a week but you guys asked for more, so I decided to go ahead and give you what you wanted. What I want you to do is review, I am starting a poll and depending on the score is who I will give the next chapter's spotlight too.**

**We can introduce anyone from the Generation of Miracles, or have Murasakibara, Akashi, or Daiki have a little bit of fun time getting to talk to our dear Nao again. I want you to reply to this in the reviews and tell me who you guys want. **

**Now onto the chapter details~!**

**So guys this chapter was not as long as I had hoped for but it was longer than the other one so I am happy. Uhm the grammar in this one was a bit worse because I started about five my time and it is almost ten my time. Normally I would be able to write more but a lot of stuff is going on so I decided to cut it short, I cannot wait to see your responses to this, please write I would love to respond to all of you. Until then, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys uhm, I was hoping you were still interested in this story. I've honestly been waiting for your asking of who to give the next spotlight to. Mind reading the A\N at the end of last chapter and reviewing? **


End file.
